<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sister... sister? by minabyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832040">sister... sister?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minabyrd/pseuds/minabyrd'>minabyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lovecraft Country (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, Canon-Compliant Descriptions of Violence (Shapeshifting), Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, and some sisterly bonding, leti lewis has a horrible no good very bad day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minabyrd/pseuds/minabyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the phone, Ruby hears a familiar voice yelling in the background. A voice that definitely should <i>not</i> be in Chicago right now.</p><p>“Is Christina there?” Ruby asks, confused. </p><p>“That’s the thing,” Tic clears his throat. “She looks and sounds exactly like Christina, but Ruby… it’s Leti.”</p><p>Ruby’s jaw drops. Over the line, she hears a frustrated muttering, heavy steps, and a <i>give me that!</i> before she hears the phone shuffle and shoved up against someone else’s ear.</p><p>“Ruby!” Christina’s voice seethes through the phone, in a particular tone Ruby’s never quite heard outside of Leti’s mouth. “Can you explain why I woke up as your fucking white ass girlfriend?”</p><p>“Oh,” Ruby says. “Fuck.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Or, Ruby Baptiste gets woken up far too early on a weekend, goes shopping, and finally gets to have some important conversations with her sister. Unfortunately, her sister is in a... very different body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sister... sister?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'ALL!! your comments on my last fic made me feel like i was flying for the whole week! i want to say i really appreciate all of you, and this whole fandom, cause you have brought such love and joy and warmth when it is truly needed! i hope you enjoy this gift and know i send all the sentiment back in return &lt;3 </p><p>the timeline of this fic is a couple months in the future, handwaving the main plot (that i know we are still slightly unaware of lmao) into being solved. so it’s a time of peace… ish! this vaguely follows my previous fic in that ruby and christina are exploring their little domestic space. also, leti is not pregnant! i thought about adding that in, but i then thought it would be WAY too much stress with the body-shifting so ended up leaving it out. as much as i want the auntie ruby and christina feels, this is pre 1x07 reveals.  </p><p>im posting this and running bc i haven't seen the new episode yet 🙈 have fun!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gentle fingers are sneaking their way around Ruby’s belly, and despite the faint aching settling in her muscles, she smiles into her pillow.</p><p>“You couldn’t have slept for more than a handful of hours.” Ruby mumbles into silk covers as the fingers continue their exploration.</p><p>She feels a laugh against her neck, and the wandering hand comes to a rest along her sternum, just between her breasts.</p><p>“Are you tired?” Christina asks, voice raspy with sleep. She switches strategies, laying kisses on Ruby’s chin, neck, and down to her shoulderblades.</p><p>Ruby lets out a comforting sigh before rolling onto her back. “Yes,” she smiles as Christina shuffles to lean over her. A familiar warm gaze greets her. Despite Ruby’s darkest fears, the look hasn’t faded in intensity in the past few months she’s woken up to it. If anything, Christina has found more in Ruby’s face to drink in, something else on her body to linger on, a new way to show her reverence at her favorite alter. “Aren’t you?”</p><p>Christina bends down, soft lips pressing against Ruby’s. She doesn’t move to deepen the kiss, just rests, happy to be against her again. Almost reluctant to leave, Christina pulls back just enough so that she can let her eyes drag from Ruby’s lips, flickering to her nose, cheeks, and finally up to her eyes.</p><p>“There are some things I like more than sleep, and are just as energizing.” she smiles crookedly, eyes teasing.</p><p>Ruby just snorts in response. She can’t lie — while she hasn’t been getting the same amount of sleep, she does wake up well satisfied.</p><p>The hand on her chest, and its partner, are getting impatient. They flick against her, moving to smooth down the expanse of her body, curling around her waist, and roaming down to scrape lightly at the sides of her thighs. Ruby acquiesces, lets them fall open to make room for Christina to settle in between her legs.</p><p>As Christina starts to pepper kisses on her chest, continuing her quest to map every inch of Ruby’s skin with her lips, long fingers tease their way closer and closer to Ruby’s center.</p><p>“What do you think?” Christina asks innocently, as she kneels back lower between her thighs. “Do you feel energized now?”</p><p>Ruby gasps, any answer dying on her tongue as Christina’s head bends down. She thinks if Christina could concoct a device to draw the energy out of her body, the electricity running through her veins could match the intensity of the sun.</p><p>Humming in pleasure, Ruby lets her head fall back, a ringing in her ears getting louder and louder…</p><p>…and louder, and suddenly Ruby is blinking awake. There’s a strong sense of disorientation as she adjusts to being thrown into consciousness, her body still burning for a phantom touch. She shifts her head to look around her, but the room is barely visible. A sliver of early dawn is peeking in through the window.</p><p>Groaning into her pillow, Ruby closes her eyes and throws a hand on the nightstand, searching for the source of the noise shrill in her ears. She knocks papers and trinkets and even a half-full glass of water onto the floor. At first, she worries that she’ll wake Christina, then feels a pang in her heart when she remembers the bed is empty and cold for at least another night.</p><p>William was required at an Order meeting in Massachusetts. Christina had been laying low, ever since the coup with the Captain, but knew she needed to make an appearance at one of the larger meetings to quell any whispers. The anxiety had started to affect her mood. Ruby, sick of watching Christina stalk around the house contemplating when she could make a more compelling entrance, packed a suitcase for her and shooed her off.</p><p>Christina had extracted double of the elixir, trying to taunt Ruby into accompanying her as William’s guest. But Ruby had though about how much energy it would take to smile and bat her eyes at every time of those pompous asses opened their mouths, and passed. At least it would be proper motivation for Christina to return quickly.</p><p>She was slightly regretting that choice now, as the phone’s ringing still blares in her ears and her nightstand practically bare. Finally, she feels cool metal under her hand and wrenches the receiver to her ear.</p><p>“Hello?” she rasps, not masking the irritation in her voice.</p><p>“Ruby,” Tic’s voice crackles through the line. “I think you should come over.”</p><p>Sleep forgotten, Ruby immediately feels a jolt of fear shoot through her body and sits straight up. “Is Leti okay?”</p><p>“Umm,” the way he drawls it out sounds more confused than concerned, and Ruby relaxes a fraction. “It’s complicated.”</p><p>“I didn’t think it was such a difficult fucking question.” Ruby grits through her teeth.</p><p>“Well she’s not hurt. But uh, she’s…”</p><p>Ruby almost snaps at him that with all books he sticks his nose into he should have a bigger vocabulary than this, before she hears a familiar voice yelling in the background.</p><p>A voice that definitely should <em>not</em> be in Chicago right now.</p><p>“Is Christina there?” Ruby asks, confused.</p><p>“That’s the thing,” Tic clears his throat. “She looks and sounds exactly like Christina, but Ruby… it’s Leti.”</p><p>Ruby’s jaw drops. Over the line, she hears a frustrated muttering, heavy steps, and a <em>give me that!</em> before she hears the phone shuffle and shoved against someone else’s ear.</p><p>“Ruby!” Christina’s voice seethes through the phone, in a particular tone Ruby’s never quite heard outside of Leti’s mouth. “Can you explain why I woke up as your fucking white ass girlfriend?”</p><p>“Oh.” Ruby says. “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>— — —</p><p> </p><p>To say Ruby’s confused is an understatement on the level of <em>the ocean is wet</em> or <em>black women are beautiful</em>. It sure is true, but it doesn’t quite encompass the full picture of things.</p><p>Sitting on her sister’s bed, on the top floor of a big ass north side stone mansion surrounded by picket fences and white folk with two kids and two dogs, stalk around the room in a body that belongs to the white woman Ruby’s been sleeping with for the past two months… confused is barely brushing it.</p><p>“I just want to know,” Leti says, shoving blonde hair out of her face, <em>“what the fuck?”</em></p><p>“Ain’t that the question.” Ruby mutters.</p><p>“Don’t!” Leti raises a finger in Ruby’s direction. “I don’t want to hear you say nothing.”</p><p>“Leti, it’s not her fault — ”</p><p>“You either!” Leti whirls towards Tic, who’s flipping through a stack of books at her desk. “She doesn’t need sticking up for when she’s been sitting on <em>literal fucking shapeshifting</em> this whole time!” She turns back to glare at Ruby. “I thought it was bad enough we didn’t know you were fucking Christina until we walked into that townhouse and she’s on her knees licking your — ”</p><p>“It’s not like you’ve bothered to tell me what y’all been sneaking around for either!” Ruby snaps. She also really does not want to be thinking about being intimate with Christina when her sister is standing right there wearing her face. As has been a far too common experience the past few weeks, Ruby reflects on how her life seems to be swinging more and more out of control.</p><p>Luckily, her sister is right there to drag her into the mundanities of a sibling argument.</p><p>“I told you everything!” Leti is full on yelling now, face flushed. “I didn’t hold back something like this!”</p><p>Ruby scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Yeah, you told me all that after you almost died. The <em>second time!</em>”</p><p>Leti puts her hands on her hips and scowls. Ruby has to bite back a laugh — Leti’s rage is so familiar in its tones and expression, that at this point in their lives, Ruby can predict their twists and climaxes almost as easily as every dog-eared book on her shelf. But watching them them play across Christina’s face doesn’t bring quite the same energy. Right now, she looks scrunched into more of a confused pout, then the level of frustration Ruby knows Leti is seething with.</p><p>It’s the silliness of it all that makes Ruby realize she just needs to throws her sister a bone. “Look,” she sighs. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about shapeshifting. It’s still something I’m figuring out how to deal with, and I didn’t feel like adding to your ever-growing list of stresses would be particularly helpful.”</p><p>“You could have at least hinted something.” Leti says, but she’s quieter now. She flops down next to Ruby on the bed. Up close, Ruby sees the fear bleeding out from under the anger, Leti’s shoulders slumping as she turns back to look at her with a tired expression.</p><p>“Oh Leti,” Ruby stands wraps an arm around her sister. It feels familiar yet starkly different, something in-between hugging either Christina or Leti.</p><p>Leti just lets herself lean into the hug, and sighs.</p><p>“Okay, let’s try and figure out some more details at least.” Ruby says. “When did you realize you had shifted?”</p><p>“Right before Tic called you.”</p><p>Tic snorts. “It was a hell of a way to wake up. Still pitch-black outside and I roll over to these spooky ass blue eyes staring out at me, and hair blonder than the devil.” He turns to Ruby apologetically, with a soft, “Sorry, Rubes.”</p><p>“I don’t know how you can fall asleep with this all up in your face,” Leti sits up to grab a handful of blonde strands. “Aren’t you blinded looking at this? It’s like leaving all the fucking lights on.” She shudders. “On second thought, please don’t tell me anything about how you two sleep, I still have to burn some images out of my head.”</p><p>Ruby chooses to ignore this line of questioning. “Do you remember drinking anything last night?”</p><p>Leti drops the hair, rubbing her chin. “Last night?” and she winces. “I did open up a few bottles of some good stuff I swiped from the wine rack at your place. From when we came over for dinner last Saturday…”</p><p>“Leti!”</p><p>“What?” Leti shrugs. “It’s not like y’all would miss them! The cellar was the size of my entire first floor!”</p><p>“There’s a lot of shit in that house you can’t just drink,” Ruby says, and Leti shoots her a questioning look. “But usually the potion is just in a little thing, not a big ass wine bottle…”</p><p>Tic shuffles books around the desk, and pulls out an empty glass vial with a golden cap. “Like this?”</p><p>Ruby sighs, digging through her purse to lift up a matching one, except hers is full of dark red liquid. “Exactly like that.”</p><p>“What the fuck!” Leti grabs the vial out of Ruby’s hand and brings it to her face. “You just carry this shit around with you?”</p><p>“Give that back!” Ruby reaches for it, but Leti dodges her hands.</p><p>“What if I need it?”</p><p>Ruby shakes her head. “You can’t drink this one! It’s not Christina’s blood, you’ll turn into someone else entirely. And I’ve never seen her turn into another person already shifted, so I have no idea what it would do.”</p><p>Leti gapes at her. “You mean I drank Christina’s blood?” Her voice trails up in pitch with every word, barely a squeak at the end.</p><p>“You didn’t taste it?” Ruby asks. “It’s like drinking a penny!”</p><p>“We were at least two bottles in at that point,” Leti mumbles. “I thought it was like a shot of top shelf stuff, capped all nice and pretty like that. It sure burned like it.”</p><p>Ruby pinches the bridge of her nose and takes two deep breaths. Leti clicks her tongue, and nudges her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Rubes,” Leti says. “I just… don’t want to be stuck like this.”</p><p>“Well, you won’t be. It’s not permanent,” Ruby says, and then winces, thinking of the hellish transformation to come. She doesn’t want to terrify her sister, remembering the unmeasurable pain of her first transformation, of bones both breaking and mending, her fingers tearing through her own skin. She shudders.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Leti says, looking up at her.</p><p>“I think we need to call Christina.”</p><p> </p><p>— — —</p><p> </p><p>The three of them are squeezed in Leti’s foyer, huddled around the one phone in the house. Luckily, it’s the weekend, and most of her roommates are either still out or fast asleep, so they can avoiding questioning eyes. Tic still keeps an eye on the door in case.</p><p>Ruby spins the dial on the rotary for the number Christina gave her in case she needed to contact her. “A personal line,” Christina had winked, and Ruby scoffed that it had seems such a bougie waste, the idea of having more than one phone line in a house. She’s glad for the privacy now.</p><p>The line clicks into connection after a couple rings.</p><p>“Hello?” Christina says, sleep heavy in her throat. Ruby glances at the clock and is envious she’s still in bed, as had been her plan for the morning.</p><p>“Christina, I need your help,” Ruby whispers.</p><p>“Oh?” Christina sounds far too excited, and lets out a pleasurable sigh. “I can help you with that, Ruby. You woke me from the loveliest dream about you in the dress from your gig last week. Or at least, stepping out of that dress…”</p><p>Ruby’s brain catches a step, fizzling into momentary oblivion at Christina’s tone. She’s quickly snapped out of it when she remembers who’s sitting inches away from her, and the phone is far from quiet. She glances at Tic to see the faintest hint of red on his skin, while Leti unsubtly mimes gagging.</p><p>“Christina!” Ruby chokes out. “Not now!”</p><p>Christina must pick up on her inflection, because she hears a faint shuffling and a far more serious voice. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s Leti.”</p><p>“What did she do this time?” Christina has a gentle tone, but Leti is scowling, and shoots a furious glance at the phone. Ruby sends her a glare of her own.</p><p>“She accidentally drank some of the shapeshifting elixir,” and Christina sharply inhales. “But Christina… she turned into you.”</p><p>A beat. Then two.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Tell me that bitch did not just say ‘hmm’!” Leti whispers harshly. Ruby makes a <em>quiet!</em> motion.</p><p>“Where is she now?” Christina asks.</p><p>“Right next to me,” Ruby looks up. “She and Tic.”</p><p>“Okay.” she hears Christina take a couple breaths and can picture the contemplative look she gets when the wheels turning in her head. “Okay, good. Don’t let her out of your sight.”</p><p>“She’s going to be okay, right?” Ruby chews on her lip.</p><p>The constant hesitation in response is not helping.</p><p>“Yes,” Christina says finally. Another beat. “Probably.”</p><p><em>“Probably?”</em> Leti doesn’t bother whispering now.</p><p>A faint laugh comes from the receiver. “Fascinating!”</p><p>“She is not talking as if I’m some shiny new experiment she cooked up!” Leti hisses, wrestling Ruby for control over the phone. Tic places a hand on her shoulder, as Ruby scoots away.</p><p>“I’ve never been able to extract the potion from someone alive before,” Christina explains. “I wasn’t sure how different this batch would be. But she sounds like it worked.”</p><p><em>“Not alive?”</em> Leti splutters, pale skin deepening into a furious red. <em>“Testing?</em> So I really am a walking lab rat?<em>”</em></p><p>“A very pretty one,” and Ruby can hear the cocky grin in Christina’s voice. She braces herself.</p><p>Leti snatches the receiver this time, faster than Ruby can blink. “Listen, Braithwhite,” she hisses. “You’ve put me through enough hell this year, and owe me three lifetimes worth of debt for it! Now get your ass back here and clean your mess up before I convince my sister to drop you like she should have ages ago.”</p><p>“I don’t think either of us could convince Ruby of anything but her own mind,” Christina’s tone is casual, but Ruby can hear the hardness underneath. “I’m not able to return until tomorrow, but Ruby is well-equipped to deal with the scenario. And I did not force you to go through our things, Letitia.”</p><p>At Ruby’s added glare, Leti just sighs. “You could have at least put a fucking warning sign on this shit! Why was it even next to the wine?”</p><p>“The wine is next to my elixirs,” Christina says simply, and Leti just looks like she’s about to explode.</p><p>“Anyway,” Ruby pulls back the receiver. “She should turn back fine, right?” she winces again at her wording. “Or at least, in the typical way.”</p><p>Christina sighs. “It’s possible. But it might be more complicated.”</p><p>“We’re really going to have to discuss giving clear answers over the phone,” Ruby sighs.</p><p>“And a bedside manner!” Leti adds.</p><p>“I’m not a medical doctor.” Christina says. “And I can’t fully guarantee when or how she’ll turn back. I was also testing if I could extend the effects.”</p><p>“This is poor experimental design,” Leti mutters under her breath.</p><p>Ruby shakes her head. “How long of an extension?”</p><p>“Roughly twenty-four hours, instead of the usual four.” then Christina clears her throat. “Up to a week.”</p><p>Leti looks like she’s going to faint. <em>“A week?”</em></p><p>“It’s much more likely to be twenty-four hours. I barely increased its potency. I wouldn’t give it more than a 10% chance of over a day, really.”</p><p>“Great!” Leti throws her hands up. “She’s a fucking weather reporter now. Telling me I need an 10% chance to grab an umbrella to protect this precious white ass for up to a week…”</p><p>“There’s a few things that could speed up the change,” Christina says, and Ruby grabs the pad of paper and pen on the table to scribble down what she lists.</p><p>When she’s done, Ruby sighs, rubbing her forehead. “Thanks, Christina.”</p><p>“Of course.” And then her tone softens. “I hope it goes well, Ruby. I’ll see you tomorrow.” and Ruby smiles. Then, “There’s a plastic tarp in the entrance cupboard.”</p><p>“Why do we need a tarp?” Leti asks, and Ruby shakes her head again as she hangs up.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later. Come on, we need to go buy a few things.”</p><p> </p><p>— — —</p><p> </p><p>The three of them are squashed in Woody, the car luckily sitting in Leti’s driveway yet to be returned to Hippolyta. Tic navigates the road as Ruby sits in the passenger seat and circles the things they need on the list.</p><p>Leti’s arms are crossed as she sulks in the backseat. She’s wearing a set of Christina’s clothes Ruby had packed, still half-stunned in the revelation, a simple silk blouse and tailored pants. Luckily, Ruby had brought a pair of Christina’s sensible flats — Leti had already wobbled more than once on these new legs. “I still don’t see why we couldn’t have driven the Bentley.”</p><p>“You already got into one mess, Leti,” Ruby says, pencil scratching at the paper. “Christina spends almost as much time with that car as she does with me. If anything happens to it, we’re all in hot shit.”</p><p>“What’s the point of looking like this then if I don’t get all the benefits?” Leti grumbles, sinking lower in the seat. She has the frustrated pout again, and Ruby mentally notes to try and figure out how to get the look on the actual Christina.</p><p>“The point is getting you back to yourself as quick as possible.” Ruby glances back at her. “Plus, its easier to hide you in the backseat of Woody. Don’t you think it would look a little weird the two of us driving you around in that shiny ass car?”</p><p>“No,” Leti’s tone is blunt. “It’s pretty much exactly what I expect.”</p><p>Ruby grimaces. “Well, we need to head to the north side after this. I don’t think the pharmacy by Hippolyta’s has everything here. You can have your fun acting white then.”</p><p>Leti hums, looking intrigued as they pull up to the store. Ruby gets out first, and turns to say something to Tic about splitting up grabbing items on the list when she spots Leti stepping out of Woody.</p><p>“No!” Ruby hisses, and waves for Leti to get back in the car.</p><p>“What?” Leti frowns.</p><p>“You can’t come in!”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Ruby gestures at her body, and Leti glances down and swears.</p><p>“Come on! I don’t want to just sit around the whole time. And it’s not like white folk never shop here,” Leti says. Tic gives her a confused look, not remembering the last time he saw a casual white shopper in the neighborhood. Leti huffs and continues, “Well wouldn’t it be weirder to just see a white woman sitting alone in a car the street?”</p><p>“People would see you and mind their business!” Ruby says.</p><p>“They’ll mind their business in there too!” Leti puts her hands on her hips. “I want to see what you want to stuff me with!”</p><p>“You don’t think you walking around with us in there will turn a few heads?”</p><p>“What am I going to say? ‘Help, these two black folk stole my lily white ass and forced me to buy some drugstore perfume instead of my haute couture blood of virgins, please call for my good friends the police?’” Leti waves her hands around mockingly, then pauses to frown at Ruby. “Wait, do you think she really has got some blood of virgins?”</p><p>Rubbing her eyes, Ruby glances around and notices how they’re already they’re catching attention from the few people walking around this early. They’re all staring perturbed at the two of them yelling in the street. “Fine,” she says, feeling a headache coming on. “But just, be subtle or something.”</p><p>“I’m great at subtle.” Leti scoffs back at Ruby, heading towards the door Tic pulls open for her. “How do you think I managed all these years without you, Rubes? I learned how to be sneaky, smooth even, like an alley ca - ”</p><p>There’s a great <em>crash!</em> as Leti walks straight into the display of toothpaste at the front of the store. She stumbles to stay upright with her new center of gravity, accidentally kicking boxes everywhere.</p><p>“Fuck,” Leti says after she catches herself. She kneels down, scooping up some boxes in her hands.</p><p>An attendant rushes to her. “That’s fine ma’am,” a young teen that Leti has definitely babysat before stutters out, speaking to the ground. “I can do that.”</p><p>“No it’s fine,” Leti says, smiling at him. “I’ll help you… Marcus, right?” But his face is still turned away as he barely moves his head in a nod. Leti’s smile drops.</p><p>Ruby coughs. “Christina,” she says, looking Leti up and down pointedly. “Why don’t you go on and start your shopping?”</p><p>“Oh.” Leti pauses. “Right.” and she slowly hands over the boxes of toothpaste in her arms to Marcus. His hands are shaking as he grabs them from her, careful not to brush her fingers. “Thank you,” Leti adds, before turning back to Ruby, who shoos her into an aisle before she and Tic bend down to help clean the rest of the boxes. Marcus turns to them with a grateful smile.</p><p>After they finish stacking the boxes, Ruby finds Leti in the far aisle, staring blankly down at her hands. She places a gentle hand on her shoulder, but Leti still jumps. “It’s weird, isn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s one way to put it,” Leti shakes her head, letting her hands fall to her sides. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Ruby pulls out a pencil and the list from her purse, handing a basket to Leti as she unfolds the paper.</p><p>“Let’s see. We need a bottle of isopropyl alcohol, 90%…”</p><p>They walk laboriously slow through each of the aisles, pausing every few steps to double-check the list and labels. Leti pointedly coughs each time Ruby bends down to pick something up, kneeing her towards the more expensive versions.</p><p>“There’s no difference, Leti!” Ruby says exasperatedly after the third time. “It’s the same ingredients!”</p><p>“You don’t think your sister is worth an extra dollar?”</p><p>“I don’t see my sister coughing up any bills to help pay for all this!”</p><p>“Oh, I’m paying for it plenty right now, don’t you think?”</p><p>Their bickering is interrupted with a faint cough. Both sisters look up to see another customer staring at Leti, glancing down to the basket in her arms then back up to Ruby who’s got a clear aggressive stance. Ruby stares back, and slowly drops the hand on her hip, putting on a faint smile as she slowly places the bottle into the basket. The woman doesn’t smile back.</p><p>It doesn’t help when Tic pops by from the aisle over with an armful of bottles and creams, dumping them in the basket with a loud clutter.</p><p>“Some of these are just for me,” Tic grins up at them. “This heat isn’t doing any good for my elbows.” He frowns at the lack of response, and then follows the sisters’ gaze at the woman, who’s properly aghast at this point.</p><p>“Oh,” Tic clears his throat, and then points at Leti with his thumb. “She’s from Canada, y’know?”</p><p>The woman just eyes the three of them one last time and moves on, shaking her head.</p><p>“Canada?” Leti whispers, when she disappears around the other aisle. “Really?”</p><p>“What am I supposed to say?” Tic waves his hands.</p><p>“Absolutely nothing! Unless you want to tell the rest of the world about your ashy elbows!”</p><p>Ruby sighs. “Come on, let’s just pay and leave.”</p><p>Marcus smiles at Ruby and Tic as he hands them their bag. He does nervously glance towards Leti, standing behind them and minutely adjusting the toothpaste display.</p><p>“Is she all right?” Marcus asks.</p><p>“Definitely not,” Ruby says, but gives him a crooked smile. “But don’t you worry nothin’ about it. Have a nice day, Marcus.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ruby,” he smiles. “You too.”</p><p>Leti starts to wave at him as she follows Ruby and Tic out, then catches sight of her hand and lets it droop.</p><p> </p><p>— — —</p><p> </p><p>Leti is still sulking the back of the car as they head north.</p><p>“Come on, then. Look a little more excited, you’re going to have to shop on your own for the next one.” Ruby says, and then pauses. “Actually, on second thought, don’t. Maybe you just stick with a neutral face.”</p><p>Leti snorts, and sits up a little. “Don’t worry. I’ll think about things like nefarious scheming, piles of gold, and murder.”</p><p>“She’s not a cartoon villain, Leti.” Ruby sighs. “If you stopped sniping at her every two seconds, maybe you could start to see something in common.”</p><p>“What could we possibly bond about? Living in a house where a white man saw black bodies as nothing more as experimental fodder? She still hasn’t apologized for dumping me there.”</p><p>Ruby scowls. “I’m not asking for you to forgive her, and I doubt she is either. I just would appreciate not feeling like I have to choose between either of your emotions every time I see you in the same room.”</p><p>“Maybe we don’t have to be in the same room,” Leti mutters.</p><p>“Leti,” Ruby has a warning tone, but her sister is too riled up now.</p><p>“What?” Leti sneers. “You’re going to run off and tell her about what I did? Again?”</p><p>“Don’t act like that.”</p><p>“Like what? Like you're willing to confide in some white woman over your own sister?”</p><p>“Yeah, I am!” Ruby fully turns around now, snarling. “Because unlike you, she listens to my problems! They’re not swept under the rug because they’re less important than her own!”</p><p>“My problems are not more important than yours - ”</p><p>“Then why do you never ask about them?” Ruby shakes her head. “It’s always about making it easier for you, Leti. Fuck everyone else. I’m not about that any more!”</p><p>“Yeah I know what you’re about now, Leti scoffs.</p><p>Ruby’s expression hardens. “I know you don’t like her, Leti. I know she did fucked up things to both you and Tic. But you know what? She told me every single thing she did, and what she was planning on! In no spared detail, which is a lot better than the crumbs you threw me for months!”</p><p>“And you were okay with that?” Leti crosses her arms. “You were okay with what she did to me? To Tic? To <em>George?</em>”</p><p>“Fuck no!” Ruby slams her hand against the seat. “But Leti, she told me <em>everything</em>. She didn’t hide any of the nasty shit, and that’s knowing she was already on thin fucking ice with me. She cracked every surface I didn’t even know she was standing on. And I was angry, Leti, don’t even try and play like I wasn’t!” Leti clacks her jaw shut. “But at least I could understand why she was doing all this. And what she was getting at, to change it all.”</p><p>“This the way?” Leti gestures at herself. “Really? Blood, magic, and voodoo?”</p><p>“What else do you want to do, Leti?” Ruby can’t help raising her voice, the rage that she’s been sitting with since first finding out about everything smashing through the fading barriers in her head. “What have we really done so far our whole lives, huh? Tell me, what have you and that house full of precious activists and artists achieved? All these years you beg for money to help you and these fools out of jail, from protesting, from chaining yourself to buildings, and for what?” Ruby scoffs. “We still out here getting our asses beat every damn day, and no one blinks an eye.”</p><p>“You’re telling me everything we’ve been doing isn’t worth it?” Leti shakes her head. “You look back a hundred years and say its all for nothing?”</p><p>“I’m saying if we use magic, it’ll be a lot faster and a less bloodshed for us. And I’m tired of putting in work and seeing nothing come out of it when someone who just breezes through life without a thought in the world can reap all the rewards. With Christina, I can snap my fingers and just fly over all that shit.” Ruby looks between Leti and Tic. “And obviously, you and him aren’t opposed to it, with that book y’all be pretending isn’t hidden under your pillow.”</p><p>Tic and Leti glance at each other in the rearview mirror, and Ruby scoffs, crossing her arms against her front. “You are <em>still</em> trying to keep me out.”</p><p>“Ruby,” Leti starts, but Ruby just raises a hand.</p><p>“Christina knew you found it, you know?” Ruby’s shoulders slump. “And I told her to leave it be. I said that Leti and I are getting better. I said she'll bring it up soon.”</p><p>Leti turns away, eyes glassy, but blinking back any tears from falling.</p><p>“It’s not you, Ruby.” Tic says softly. “It’s her. How can we trust Christina?”</p><p>“Just have a real conversation with her!” Ruby says, shaking her head. “That’s why I invited you to dinner last week. Not so that you can walk off with some free wine, but just… talk. Settle some shit. See at least a tiny part of her that I do.”</p><p>Leti is still looking away when they pull up in front of the pharmacy. Tic turns the car off and they sit in silence for a full minute.</p><p>Finally, Tic clears his throat. “I know we still need some time… but Leti, you best get going before anyone starts getting suspicious.” he looks in the sideview mirrors at the thankfully quiet sidewalk, but Ruby knows it can only take one person to quickly turn this for the worse.</p><p>Leti coughs, and shuffles around for her purse. She scans the list. “Just these, right?” Her voice is rough.</p><p>“Yeah,” Ruby says, not even turning back to look.</p><p>“Okay,” Leti sighs, and gets out of the car. She closes Woody’s door, then glances around the street, stepping awkwardly towards the store.</p><p>“You’re overthinking it! Calm down.” Ruby hisses out the window. “You look like you have a stick up your ass.”</p><p>Leti opens her mouth to obviously retort with a comment, then thinks better and closes it. She relaxes a fraction, yet still looks faintly like a newborn fawn.</p><p>She’s gone for what can’t be more than ten minutes, but every second feels excruciating. Ruby’s heartbeat thunders in her ears, and her palms cold and clammy. Every time something appears in the mirrors, both she and Tic flinch, not tearing their eyes away from the reflection of every person meandering around the block. Ruby holds her breath when a family passes by on her right, but thankfully, they’re busy glancing in the shopfront windows.</p><p>When Leti reappears through the door, Ruby feels a wave of relief pass through her. Next to her, Tic blows out a sigh, rubbing his sweating forehead. He starts jingling the keys in the ignition.</p><p>In both their relief, they had missed the man strolling by, peering across the street and paying no attention in front of him. He bumps into Leti, sending her stumbling, and her bag drops onto the ground. Luckily it lands flat so nothing rolls out, but Leti sends him a glare that could freeze fire.</p><p>“Pardon me, miss,” he says, oblivious to Leti’s rage. “Do you need any help with that?”</p><p>Leti holds up a hand. “Take a fucking step back.” His face freezes. “I need an apology for one.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You bumped into me.” Leti places a hand on her hip, jutting out her chin. The man has to crane his neck to meet her eyes. She raises an eyebrow, and he starts to get the picture.</p><p>“…Sorry?”</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Leti smirks, and opens the car door, throwing her bag in. She gets in and nods at Tic, gaping at her through the rearview mirror.</p><p>Woody roars to life as Leti slams the door shut. She rolls down the window to at the man, still standing there half-dazed, and yells, “Watch where you’re going next time!”</p><p>“Leti!” Ruby hisses when they turns the corner. “You can’t say things like that!”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Leti scoffs. “This is the <em>only</em> time I can say things like that!”</p><p>Tic’s shoulders are rolling in quiet laughter. “He looked at like you weren’t even speaking English.”</p><p>Leti bursts out laughing. “I know! Don’t know how he’s going to recover from that one. Did you see his face?” She mimes the shocked expression, and sends Tic into another bout of laughter. “I did every woman in his life a favor.”</p><p>Ruby shakes her head, a faint smile spreading across her face. “Let’s just go home.”</p><p> </p><p>— — —</p><p> </p><p>It’s blissful, getting back to the townhouse. Ruby lets herself flop onto the couch, burying her face into her favorite pillow. Christina had brought it home one day, red daisies embroidered along the border. Ruby had laughed, teasing her that “you really know what makes a girl blush, don’t you?” but always made sure to have it tucked around her.</p><p>Leti, as usual, snaps her out of her relaxation. “What do you want me to do with all this shit?” she calls from the foyer. “Where’s your girl’s evil lab?”</p><p>Ruby thinks of what’s in the basement and how she most definitely does <em>not</em> want to have that conversation today, and reluctantly pulls herself to her feet.</p><p>“I’ll take it.” she calls. “Why don’t you two figure out something to eat?”</p><p>But as soon as she steps into the foyer, the doorbell rings.</p><p>The three of them freeze.</p><p>It’s a mess of panicked glancing, before Leti finally mouths, <em>You get it!</em></p><p>Ruby shakes her head, and gestures at Leti. <em>It’s your house!</em></p><p>Leti grits her teeth, and nods her head at the two of them to hide. Ruby and Tic tiptoe to the kitchen, ducking around the wall. Ruby looks back quickly to see Leti take a deep breath, and straightening up, before opening the door.</p><p>Then, there’s just a flat, “Oh.”</p><p>Ruby exchanges a confused glance with Tic, and then peers out again behind the wall. Leti’s shoulders are slumped back into a far more nonchalant posture, and she turns to the kitchen with an unimpressed look.</p><p>“It’s for you,” she says to Ruby, but doesn’t elaborate as Ruby walks over, eyebrows furrowed. She cautiously sticks her head around the door.</p><p>A smirking Christina is standing on the step, one arm holding a blazer casually strung over her shoulder and the other tucked in her pocket.</p><p>“Hi honey,” while her eyes are full of mirth glancing at Leti, her face melts into a genuine happiness when turning to Ruby. “Trading me in already?”</p><p>“Christina!” Ruby’s face breaks into a smile, and she walks around Leti, ignoring how she rolls her eyes. “Why did you bother ringing the doorbell?”</p><p>“I just wanted to see who would crack and open the door.” She glances up and down Leti’s body. “I have to say, as much as I was mentally preparing to see it, it’s a lot to take in.”</p><p>“It sure is,” Leti mutters. Ruby steps aside so Christina can stroll in, hanging up her blazer in the hall closet.</p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.” Ruby says, closing the door.</p><p>“I really wasn’t supposed to be, but being the head of a lodge sometimes has its perks.” Christina rummages through the closet. “Plus, I thought you might want some help.” She turns around to press a quick kiss against Ruby’s cheek before pulling the plastic tarp out of the closet and stares back up towards Leti.</p><p>“Have you felt any pain?”</p><p>Leti frowns, eyeing the tarp. “Where?”</p><p>“Anywhere,” Christina says casually. “While transforming into another body is relatively quick and painless, I haven’t managed to smooth out all the kinks of turning back into your own body.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Tic asks, joining them in the foyer.</p><p>“It means that as the potion wears off, Leti’s body will need to force its way out of this outer layer that’s been holding her in. Almost like a cocoon,” Christina glances at Ruby, who’s chewing on her lip.</p><p>“You mean I’ve been me this whole time?” Leti says, looking down.</p><p>“Yes and no,” Christina waves a hand, walking towards the kitchen. “It’s more complicated than that but it boils down to the fact that you’ll need to either break out of the cocoon or be broken out.”</p><p>“Broken out?” Leti asks, following her into the kitchen. “What does that mean?”</p><p>Christina grabs a butcher knife and waves it around with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Nu-uh,” Leti waves her hands furiously, and Tic takes a protective step towards her. “You’re out of your mind if you think I want you anywhere near me with that thing.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Christina shrugs. “Ruby can do it.”</p><p>Ruby blinks. What now?</p><p>Leti turns to her, confused. “Rubes, what is she talking about?” Ruby opens her mouth, but is cut off when Leti chokes, hunching over and rolling her shoulders.</p><p>Everyone immediately steps towards her. Tic, closest, places a gentle hand on her shoulders, but pulls back with a gasp.</p><p>“What the fuck?” he breathes, staring down at his hand.</p><p>“I guess she didn’t need any of the counter-elixir.” Christina mumbles.</p><p>Leti ignores them, scrambling with her buttons on her shirt. She ends up tearing at the seams to rip it off, clawing at the skin on her back. “There’s something inside of me!” she gasps.</p><p>“Leti, just take a breath - ” Ruby starts, but Leti gasps again, and this time they can see something beneath her skin ripple.</p><p>Christina places the knife on the counter and quickly unfolds the tarp in front of Leti, who falls to her knees on top of it.</p><p>“What’s going on?” she groans, flexing and unflexing her hands as her fingers claw into the tarp. Muffled snapping noises pop through the air.</p><p>“Is that… coming from her?” Tic’s head whips between Christina and Ruby. They glance at each other first, and back to him with a faint nod. He just turns back to Leti, gaping.</p><p>Ruby kneels down next to her. “Don’t fight it,” and Leti turns up to look at her with wide eyes.</p><p>“What is this?” she takes a shaky breath. “Ruby, it hurts…”</p><p>“I know,” Ruby’s heart aches, remembering the horror dawning as she realizes the full extent of the shock, like suddenly waking up underwater and breathing in nothing but thick blood. She tries to rub a hand soothingly along Leti’s back, and flinches when she twists unnaturally, falling flat on her side.</p><p>“Ruby,” and Ruby looks up to see Christina holding the handle of the knife out to her. “The first time is difficult.”</p><p>She hesitates, eyes drawn to the light shining off the blade. But Leti screams again, and Ruby glances at her baby sister writhing on the floor, blood trickling down her face where she must have bit through her lip in pain.</p><p>Ruby grabs the handle, and gently rolls Leti onto her back, moving to kneel above her. As she raises the knife, she makes sure Leti’s eyes are firmly squeezed shut before Ruby takes a deep breath and swings down.</p><p> </p><p>— — —</p><p> </p><p>Leti, back in her own body, is shivering on the couch, tucked into Tic’s chest. Her hair is damp, and she’s in one of Ruby’s comfiest shirts and shorts. Tic has two arms tightly wrapped around her, and he’s rocking her back and forth slowly, occasionally mumbling soft words into her head. Ruby drapes a blanket around the two of them as she walks by, and Tic gives her a thankful look.</p><p>Heading back to the kitchen, Ruby almost runs into Christina in the doorway. Her blonde hair is tied up and she’s carrying two heavy plastic bags in her arms. They exchange quick glances, before Christina gives her a small smile and a mouthed <em>good job</em>. Ruby just nods, and lets her pass.</p><p>Ruby grabs three of the four steaming plates sitting on the freshly cleaned kitchen counter, bringing them back with her to the sitting room. She places two in front of Leti and Tic.</p><p>“Here,” Ruby says, sitting back on the armchair next the couch. “Eating something will make you feel better.”</p><p>Leti glances up at her, but doesn’t move from Tic’s chest.</p><p>Ruby sighs. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the transformation. I didn’t want to scare you.”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know how you could have described it,” Leti says, her voice hoarse. “I don’t know if I can.”</p><p>“I know,” Ruby frowns, pushing some peas around her plate. “It’s… something else.”</p><p>“You really do that every time?”</p><p>“It gets easier.” Ruby says, and pauses. “A little.”</p><p>Leti shudders. “You’re crazier than you look. Both of you,” she glances around the room. “She must really be serious about what she’s doing.”</p><p>“It’s what I’ve been telling you.”</p><p>Leti sighs, and shifts. Tic opens his arms so she can lean forward and grab their plates, handing one to him. “I’m sorry, Ruby. It’s just… everything was a lot to take in you know?” she chews lightly on a slice of potato. “I <em>died.</em> And that was only the beginning of a shitstorm I couldn’t even dream about. And I guess I was being selfish because I wanted my sister to be a little part of normalcy in my life. You always have been you know?” Leti glances up at Ruby, with a thankful expression. “I knew no matter how much shit I got up to running around the country, at least I had someone there to come back home to. And a couch to sleep on.”</p><p>Leti shrugs at Ruby’s head shaking. “I know. I’ve been taking advantage of your goodwill all these years. And I’m sorry for it. If there’s anything I learned so far, it’s that I need to be upfront in case I don’t have a chance to be anymore.” She glances up at Ruby with a small smile, and Ruby can’t help but return it.</p><p>Then Leti scoffs. “Also, I learned that my sister has a whole ass life of her own. Which includes sleeping with white women who are teaching her magic.”</p><p>“Just one white woman,” Ruby smiles, pointing at them with her fork. “You’re not the only two who’ve had their heads in the clouds, you know?”</p><p>Leti shrugs, then looks back at Ruby. “I’ll give her a chance,” she nods at the front door, where Christina hadn’t yet returned from disposing of the garbage. Ruby was thankful for her ability to know when to give some space. “One conversation.”</p><p>Ruby nods, and goes back to eating. “That’s all I ask.”</p><p>Christina walks in a few minutes later, and there’s mud, dirt, and faint bits of blood smudged on her arms and face. She pauses at the stairs, looking at Ruby. “I’m going to go shower.”</p><p>“Want me to put your food in the oven?” Ruby asks, getting up.</p><p>Christina smiles and shakes her head, waving for Ruby to sit. “That’s fine, I can heat it up. You all keep talking.”</p><p>Ruby settles back to see Leti smirking at her from under the blanket.</p><p>“Though I never thought I’d see my sister make such a good little housewife.”</p><p>Leti swiftly dodges the pillow thrown at her, almost spilling her and Tic’s plates onto the couch. Ruby scoffs.</p><p>“Finish your dinner before you make another mess we have to clean up.”</p><p> </p><p>— — —</p><p> </p><p>After she waves Leti and Tic off, Ruby feels the exhaustion of the day settling into her bones. Suddenly, she wants nothing more than to fall apart.</p><p>Ruby pours herself a luxurious glass of wine, carrying it up the stairs with the single intent on running a long, hot bath. If anything, she can get at least a couple hours of relaxation out of the day.</p><p>Christina is in her robe, brushing her teeth in the bathroom sink. She shoots Ruby a foamy grin in the mirror. Ruby smiles back as she starts running the water, placing the wine glass on a side table.</p><p>“Thank you for coming back early,” Ruby says. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>Christina rinses her mouth, splashing water on her cheeks. “I know.” She grabs a towel to pat her face dry. “But I wanted to.”</p><p>Ruby turns away, pretending to check the temperature of the water to hide the ever-growing smile. Some days, she wonders how she makes it without her cheeks cracking.</p><p>“How was the meeting?”</p><p>Christina makes a non-committal noise, hanging up the towel and fluffing it on the rack. “You know. Lots of blathering about the importance of tradition, trying to summon a hellbeast, one attempted murder. The usual.”</p><p>Ruby snorts. “You made your show?”</p><p>“William will remain unchallenged as head of Chicago’s lodge,” Christina nods. “For now.”</p><p>“Good.” Ruby says, turning to sit the edge of the bathtub. “Because I think you’re needed here.”</p><p>“Oh?” Christina shoots her a cheeky grin. “Really?”</p><p>“You never know who else is going to stumble upon one of your potions.”</p><p>Christina laughs. “That’s true,” and she takes a step closer. “But is there anyone else who needs me?”</p><p>Ruby taps her chin playfully. “I’m sure the high street boutiques would close in protest if you ever left. You must be over half their clientele, buying up men’s and women’s clothes.”</p><p>A low chuckle rumbles in Christina’s throat, but Ruby doubts she’s really paying attention to her words. Icy blue eyes are freely roaming her body.</p><p>“You’re wearing quite a lot of clothes for a bath, Miss Baptiste.” Christina’s eyes pause at her chest. “Do you maybe… need help with that?”</p><p>Ruby snorts. “You’re far too unsubtle, you know?” but she doesn’t move to stop Christina as she bends over and runs her hands up Ruby’s thighs.</p><p>“What can I say?” Christina grins, fingers coming up to deftly unbutton Ruby’s shirt. “You have an effect on me. Make my talented tongue all confused…” she leans into Ruby, peeking her aforementioned tongue out to tease at her neck.</p><p>Ruby sighs in pleasure, and lets Christina pull her shirt down off her arms, standing to let her do the same for her skirt.</p><p>“Hmm,” Ruby breathes as Christina takes her sweet time traveling down her front, her fingers wandering before she tugs gently for Ruby to step out of the fabric. “Tell me more? Why don’t you start with that dream about me in that dress?”</p><p>Christina rises, achingly slow, and shrugs off her robe, never breaking eye contact. Ruby unabashedly drinks her in. It’s only been half a week, but it’s the longest they’ve been apart since before they met, and Ruby is almost overwhelmed at the longing in her body.</p><p>Christina gives in first, pulling Ruby into a desperate kiss. One hand supports her back as she nudges them both back, slowly sinking down into the water. Ruby just manages to turn it off the tap, before Christina manages to zap her brain into a warm nothingness, only able to focus on gasping breaths and smooth touches.</p><p>“Funnily enough, it went a little like this…”</p><p>Ruby laughs, letting her head fall back as Christina kisses her way down her chest, bringing sweet relief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh leti!! i hope i don’t come across too critical of leti in her anger towards christina. I LOVE leti! i got into the show because of her (that mf outfit in ep 2!!!!!) and my dumbass would DEFINITELY be the one to chug mysterious wines i stole from my sister’s rich boo’s house lmao. i just think bc christina has put her through the ringer, leti would definitely be loathe to get close. hence, this fic wrapping up some serious sister conversations in a fun bodyswap(ish) plot! </p><p>on a separate note, as a big sister, i totally understand ruby’s pain on never getting a second of rest from your younger siblings… #letusnap2kforever. also, i did try to start the fic with some smut, but my brain was like NO!! only discussing christina’s worship of ruby’s body!! mood. </p><p>thank you also to the lovely folk in the ruby x christina tumblr group chat for creating such a wonderful environment &lt;3 &lt;3 it gave me the energy and inspiration to sit down and write this! come join us, and for now i hope you all enjoy this fic!!! imma go avoid the internet for the next day until i catch up on the episode LOL!! can't wait to scream with you all soon!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>